ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Owl
Lee Owlsley is the son of Leland Owlsley. After the death of his father Lee came to Hell's Kitchen in retaliation for his father. To aid him in his quest Owlsley acquired an experimental serum and injected it into himself, the results gave him Owl like characteristics. Powers and Abilities Powers * Flight: The Owl's main power is his capacity for limited flight. The source of this ability is a special serum that originally granted him wings that allow him to naturally glide for short distances. * Adaption to Flight: The Owl's body has undergone a series of complex changes over time that assists his ability to fly. ** Skeletal Structure: His bones are hollow, allowing for a lighter frame and greater midair agility. Although lightweight, they are strong enough to handle the stresses of taking off, flying, and landing. Considering the avian effects of the Owl's flight serum, it can be inferred -though not confirmed- that he has developed a pneumatized skeletal structure (or something comparable). He has developed a special vertebrae in his neck that permits him to rotate his head nearly 270 degrees. The musculature and vessels around the neck have altered to allow for this action without restricting the flow of blood to his brain. However, the Owl has only been seen doing this twice. It is unclear if he no longer retains this ability or only uses it in rare circumstances. ** Avian Cardiac-Pulmonary System:' The Owl's heart rate is considerably faster than the standard 72bpm. Although exact figures are not available, reliable sources have estimated as many as several hundred pulses in a single minute. His average core temperature has risen to 113 degrees (45 degrees Celsius), and his body no longer produces perspiration. To compensate for some of these changes, the Owl's lungs have expanded to contain air sacs that serve to cool his body and keep him afloat after takeoff. * Superhuman Strength: Despite occasional changes in body shape, The Owl has a low fat-to-muscle ratio and possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than a typical person. While he only engages in moderate exercise, he can still lift/press around 600 lbs. (272 kg.) with great effort. * Enhanced Senses: The Owl's senses of hearing and vision, while nowhere near as acute as those of an individual like Wolverine, still operate at a range considerably higher than that of a normal human-being. His eyesight is particularly strong in low-light conditions. He may have developed something akin to the tapetum lucidum, a reflective layer of tissue behind the retnia which reflects visible light, allowing for better nocturnal vision and creating the appearance of eyeshine. He is apparently also able to move his eyes independently of each other. The Owl's eyes have adjusted to the rigors of flight and both possess a transparent nictitating membrane (an extra lid located on the side of the eye, allowing for additional protection, moisture retention and the removal of minute particles) with its own blink reflex. * Trichokinesis: The Owl can grow sharp, talon-like nails on the tips of his fingers. While still breakable, the keratin in the nail plates is thicker, and the tissue surrounding it is more durable, enabling them to tear through flesh and muscle easily without harming the digits. (The keratin thickness extends to his hair follicles as well, granting each strand more tensile strength and greater resistance to damage.) ** Enhanced Metabolism: The Owl has taken to consuming live rodents and small fowl. His digestive system not only processes these items, but neutralizes any parasites or bacteria they might contain. * Durability: It has not been confirmed that the Owl possesses a true healing ability, nevertheless he has consistently displayed a resilience which suggests a greater than human muscle efficiency and metabolic control allowing for unusual endurance and extraordinarily rapid recovery from injury and fatigue. * Photokinetic Data Acquisition: The Owl recently obtained the ability to assimilate data channelled through unrestrained photons directly into his brain, granting him "utter and total omniscience." The full extent of and ramifications from his acquisition of these powers has yet to be seen. Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Gifted Category:Cross-Species